kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
All Riders
are all the Kamen Riders, sometimes only Main Riders, who fought in battle against the forces of evil. They are led by the first Kamen Rider, Takeshi Hongo. The group has once split into two groups in the event of Kamen Rider Taisen: Showa Riders led by Hongo, and Heisei Riders led by Gaim, Kouta Kazuraba. All Rider Teams As there was merely one Kamen Rider in the very beginning, the number has of course increased greatly since then. This gallery shows previous "all rider" unions over the years. Double Riders.jpg|The Double Riders: Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 Kr 93.jpg|The Double Riders and Shocker Riders. 1, 2, V3.jpg|The Double Riders with Kamen Rider V3 Riderman, Kamen Rider Nigo, Kamen Rider V3 and Kamen Rider Ichigo.png Five Riders.jpg|The first five Kamen Riders as seen in Five Riders vs. King Dark Kamen rider amazon the movie by jaimiegirlz123x-d53pbj9.jpg|The first five Kamen Riders joined by Kamen Rider Amazon Seven Riders.jpg|The first seven Kamen Riders as seen in Kamen Rider Stronger Eight Riders.jpg|The first eight Kamen Riders as seen in Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King Nine Riders.jpg|The first nine Kamen Riders as seen in the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie Ten Riders.jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders as seen in Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! 11 Kamen Riders (1-Black).jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders with the eleventh, Kamen Rider Black RX with first 10 riders.jpg|The first ten Kamen Riders with the twelfth, Kamen Rider Black RX (note: Black RX and Black are different rider forms of the same man, but are counted as different riders) 1380679487-bced78fd-o.jpg|Kamen Riders Shin and Black RX with the ten veteran Kamen Riders All Riders (Decade).jpg|All main riders up to Decade (with Diend). Note: Kamen Rider J is absent due to a point in the movie's storyline which saw him in a giant battle with King Dark. OOO New Den-O All Riders.jpg|OOO, 1, New Den-O, 2, & Den-O wih Showa & Heisei Riders as seen in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (All Riders).jpeg|The Main Kamen Riders and Kamen Rider New Den-O as seen in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Other Riders in Legend War.png|The Secondary, Supporting and Extras Kamen Riders in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders LGKR - All Rider Break.png|All Rider Break 110423 01.jpg 14 Showa KR,9 Heisei Rider & 1 Neo-Heisei Rider(with Accel).jpg|All Showa & Heisei Riders as seen in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen All Kamen Riders and All Super Sentai.jpg|The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai in Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Wars.jpg|The 30 Kamen Riders (15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders) as seen in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Appearances *''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' *''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' *''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' *''Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie'' *''Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!!'' *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' *'' '' *'' '' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' See also * * Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders